


Blowie

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: festival/concert chaser/whatever au where jongs blowin jinki in the bed of their Big Ass Truck and then also taem’s there“Sooo, hey,” Taemin says. He rises and falls a little like he’s bouncing on his toes. “Can I join?” he asks. He nods into the bed of the truck at where Jonghyun is still lazily jerking Jinki off as they talk. “I’m kinda feeling sucky.”tumblrtwitter poll





	Blowie

In the short break between kisses, when Jonghyun pulls away from Jinki’s soft mouth to catch his breath and Jinki presses his lips to his jaw and neck, Jonghyun catches a whiff of popcorn on the air. He blinks open his eyes against the summer sunlight and glances around. They’re in the bed of their big pickup truck, tents and vans and more trucks set up in the grass around them, people walking and talking and laughing their ways back and forth from the stage, and music from some band that he’s not interested in is playing in the distance. **  
**

If he turns his head a little to the right, he can smell the popcorn better and deduces that some blessed human must have set up a machine or something. He vaguely remembers seeing someone with a popcorn machine a few concerts ago. He bets it’s them.

Turning back to Jinki, he settles his arms more comfortably around his neck and runs his fingers lazily through his wavy brown hair, getting his bottom lip in another kiss.

“Hey,” he says, tapping Jinki’s head to get his attention. Jinki kisses the corner of his mouth and hums in question. “Wanna go get popcorn after this?” Jonghyun asks. He feels Jinki’s soft snort of laughter against his cheek. He peeps his eyes open to see Jinki peeping back at him with a lazy grin.

“What’s ‘this’?” he asks. “Making out? Because I feel like that doesn’t have a designated stop point. Especially with how well you kiss me.” His fingers press into Jonghyun’s sides as if to make a point and Jonghyun giggles half from the tickle and half from the words.

“I mean,” he says. “I was kinda thinking about asking to blow you.” He’s kinda been feeling like sucking a dick for the passed half hour.

“Oh,” Jinki says. His grin turns even lazier, if possible, and he leans his head back against the truck. His hands pap Jonghyun’s sides, smooth down to his hips. “I mean, if you insist,” he shrugs. Jonghyun exhales a short laugh and presses another kiss to his mouth.

“I definitely insist,” he says, and wiggles out of Jinki’s lap and in between his legs.

He fumbles with some of the extra blankies and pillows they have strewn around the bed of the truck until he can lay himself comfortably down on his stomach and nuzzle his cheek against the crease of Jinki’s thigh. One of Jinki’s hands automatically sifts through his hair and he smiles at the feeling as he rubs his hands up Jinki’s other thigh and to his button. Unzipping him, Jonghyun tugs his pants and undies down enough to pull his dick out gently. He smiles just seeing it and presses a little kissie to the head.

“Soft ween, soft ween, squishy mishy soft ween,” he sings quietly. Jinki’s hand falls to his shoulder and he’s shaking with quiet laughter when Jonghyun glances up at him. Jonghyun licks his lips and grins. “Soft and sweet like a jelly treat,” he hums.

_“Stop,”_  Jinki giggles. Jonghyun kissies the head of his soft ween again. He knows that Jinki loves the soft ween song even if he won't admit it. He doesn’t sing the next line, though, and instead steadies Jinkis dick in his hand and sucks the head into his mouth. He sighs happily at the taste and repositions himself to be more comfy so he can wiggle one arm around Jinki’s waist.

He doesn’t try super hard; him and Jinki both like slow and lazy blowies that last a while. He just suckles on the head, laps at the hole, pulls off and drags slow, wet kisses over the shaft. Jinki hardens slowly in his hand, growing larger, large enough to comfortably fill his whole mouth without him having to go too deep.

He goes deep anyway, eventually, moving his hand out of the way so he can sink down and take Jinki’s cock as far down as he can until he’s nuzzling the scratch of his trimmed pubes and humming in contentment. His cock is heavy and thick, occassional drops of precome oozing out and soaking into Jonghyun’s tongue when he pulls up. His whole mouth is sensitive and tingly, from his lips stretched wide to his tongue playing with the underside to the roof of his mouth being rubbed against to his cheeks when he tilts his head to let the head of Jinki’s cock press against them.

Jinki’s hand runs lazily through his hair, his other cupping his face and rubbing a thumb over his cheek. Whenever Jonghyun glances up at him he has his eyes closed against the summer sun but a wide, slack smile on his lips as he mouths little words of encouragement that Jonghyun doesn’t need to hear to appreciate.

At some point he gets bored of having a dick in his mouth so he pulls off again and just plays with the outside. He kisses around the head, licks up the sides, nuzzles the shaft against his cheek and noses down further to kiss at his balls, right still hand slowly jerking him off.

It’s as he’s gently sucking Jinki’s left nut into his mouth that he hears his name.

“Oh--Jonghyun, hey!” The voice is followed by what sounds like two hands papping on the metal of the truck bed. Jonghyun blinks open his eyes and pulls away from Jinki’s dick to look around for who’s interrupting his dick sucking. When he finds them, he brightens immediately, propping himself up on the elbow that isn’t busy jerking Jinki off.

“Hey,” he smiles, taking in his new friend’s messy chestnut hair and star earrings. They met each other less than two hours ago when Jonghyun was hopping around by the stage and pouting at people because he couldn’t see until the babe stepped up to hoist him up onto his shoulders. It looks like a few more of his extensions have come loose since the last time Jonghyun saw him, but it’s not a bad look. Jonghyun opens his mouth to say his name, but then realizes that he doesn’t know it. Heck. “Uh, I forgot your name,” he says, shrugging sheepishly. “Sorry.” The babe laughs easily with a dismissive flap of his hand.

“It’s fine,” he says. “I’m Taemin. Nice truck,” he adds. His hands pap the metal again and rub it admiringly. Jonghyun grins and nods. He likes their truck too.

“Thanks,” he says. “We just got it a few years ago. He drives mostly and I look cute in the passenger seat.” He presses a little kiss to the head of Jinki’s dick after he says “he” so Taemin knows he means him.

“Hey,” Jinki says, lifting one hand from Jonghyun’s head in a lazy wave. Jonghyun kissies his dick again as Taemin says hi back because that was cute.

“So are you camped out here or are you going home or what?” he asks Taemin then. He’d like it a lot if Taemin was staying for a day or two. He likes having friends at these things. Taemin nods, lifting his forearms on the wall of the truck and resting his chin in them.

“I’m staying, yeah, I’m actually in that funky van a little bit away, the one with the potted plants on top?” He gestures vaguely further into the crowd of people as Jonghyun gasps softly. He knows that one, yeah. He’s seen it a few times and always thought it was cute.

“With the alien plushie peeping out of the back window?” he asks, just to be sure. Taemin smiles and nods, eyes blinking as his head bobs. That’s cute.

“Sooo, hey,” Taemin says. He rises and falls a little like he’s bouncing on his toes. “Can I join?” he asks. He nods into the bed of the truck at where Jonghyun is still lazily jerking Jinki off as they talk. “I’m kinda feeling sucky.”

“Kinda feeling sucky,” Jonghyun repeats, the words half a giggle that he muffles into Jinki’s leg. That’s really cute. He wiggles and nuzzles his way from Jinki’s leg to kiss his left nut again, then just nestles into the crook of his thigh and looks up. “I mean, I don’t know,” he says. “You gotta ask Jinki.” It’s Jinki’s dick that's getting the succ. Jinki has his elbow propped on the window behind him and his head propped in his hand, and he cocks a lazy brow at Taemin as he looks him up and down.

“Sure,” he shrugs. He reaches his hand out invitingly as Taemin hisses a nice and gets his hands into a more steady position on the truck bed. He hoists himself up and inside, tumbling in a little clumsily but straightening himself out with an accomplished grin after. He high fives Jinki’s outstretched hand and holds it for a second before shuffling over to get situated.

Jonghyun stays where he is, comfortable between Jinki’s spread legs, head on his thigh, lips pressing soft kisses to the base of his cock and to his balls. He could offer Taemin space with him, yeah, but he’s comfy and he likes being in the center. Taemin doesn’t seem to have a problem with grabbing a pillow, kneeling next to Jinki, and leaning over to place his own soft kiss to the head of his dick. Jonghyun smiles up at Jinki from his lap after Taemin does so.

“Told you your dick always looks like it’s begging for kissies,” he says teasingly. Jinki sighs in a defeated sort of way, but his nod of agreement comes with a small smile. Jonghyun grins smugly as he licks up his balls. He’s always telling Jinki his ween is adorable and now he has a second person’s proof. As if to further push the point, Taemin kisses the head of Jinki’s cock again before sucking it into his mouth and humming happily.

It’s not as crowded as Jonghyun thought it would be, sharing a dick with another person. Of all the times someone has joined the two of them Jonghyun doesn’t ever remember blowing Jinki with someone else and he has to say that he’s enjoying this new experience. Taemin bobs his head on Jinki’s cock slowly, eyes closed to savor the experience. With one hand he pushes his bangs out of his face. Jonghyun watches his loose extensions come away in his fingers and then watches Taemin toss them lazily on the floor. When Taemin’s other hand lifts to wrap around Jinki’s cock, Jonghyun moves his out of the way and focuses on what he’s doing.

He gets right back to where he was before they were interrupted, which was sucking Jinki’s left nut gently into his mouth. He breathes soft and slow, taking in the scent, the taste, the feeling of Jinki’s skin hot in his mouth, and moves his hand to cup his balls as he sucks. Jinki’s hand reappears in his hair to pet him soothingly. Above him Taemin makes a soft noise and then hums happily again and Jonghyun assumes Jinki is petting him too. His heart feels warm and relaxed and content in his chest. This is so nice, to be able to take his time and appreciate every tiny tingly sensation.

His hands are tingly too, and his wrists and forearms, from where they rub against the denim of Jinki’s jeans as he moves. Jonghyun lets go of Jinki’s balls in favor of just rubbing his hand up and down his thigh, letting his whole hand enjoy the friction and heat. He wiggles down lower to get a better angle to kiss and suck at them and also give Taemin more room to take Jinki’s cock further into his mouth.

As he wiggles lower, though, he nuzzles against the zipper of Jinki’s pants and slips his other hand down to touch his butt. Suddenly, feeling the soft squish of a booty under his fingers, he gets bored with what he’s doing and wants to do something else. He sits up a little and lifts his hands to the hem of Jinki’s pants. Tugging them down a few inches, he quickly realizes that this isn’t going to work right away.

“Move, Taem, real quick,” he murmurs, putting a gentle hand on Taemin’s shoulder. Taemin pulls off of Jinki’s dick with a soft pop and a curious hum, pupils wide under hooded eyelids and the tiniest strand of spit and precome still connected to his lips. Jonghyun wipes it away for him and grins at the little kissie Taemin presses to the pad of his thumb. Then he turns back to Jinki’s pants and tugs them down further.

“Wanna. Get these off,” he mumbles, poking at Jinki’s hips until he agrees and lifts them so Jonghyun can pull his jeans and undies down over his ass. Jonghyun leans back and struggles to pull them all the way off his legs, only pausing once to shoot Jinki a quick glare when he does absolutely nothing to help. Once he finally gets them off, he chucks them into the corner of the truck and looks back down.

Already Taemin is feeling up Jinki’s bare thighs, rubbing down and in between them and up, dragging his fingers lightly over his cock. Jonghyun ignores that and gets his hands on Jinki’s hips again, tugging him further down and then pushing his thighs up and open. He licks his lips and grins when Jinki’s twitchy little hole comes into view. There it is.

“Wanna eat you out,” he breathes, holding Jinki’s legs up as he wiggles back down to his tummy. He love love _loves_  eating Jinki out. Jinki sighs, but it’s the dramatic, airy sigh that he does when he’s pretending like indulging Jonghyun isn’t also a treat for him.

“If you insist,” he says. He rests his right leg on the tire bump and reaches down to pet Jonghyun’s hair. Jonghyun turns to nuzzle his cheek into Jinki’s palm before wiggling down all the way and nuzzling between his cheeks. He spreads Jinki open and goes right for it, pressing a quick kiss to his hole first and then dragging his tongue over it.

It’s immediately better than he remembers it being since the last time he ate Jinki out, which was two days ago. He plays with Jinki’s rim at first, like Jinki likes, just flicking his tongue over his crack, kissing all over, rubbing his thumbs closer and closer to his hole. Jinki sighs softly above him, a pleased noise, and it turns into a whispered curse that Jonghyun barely hears. Most of what he hears is Taemin, Taemin’s breathing, Taemin’s mouth sucking Jinki’s cock deep and slurping up drips of spit and precome that still manage to leak free and trickle down his balls and to his asshole, making Jonghyun’s work even sloppier and taste even better.

When he can’t stand making himself wait anymore Jonghyun switches from just teasing to actually working his tongue inside, licking him open, rubbing against his walls. He groans at the taste, the feeling of being so intimately acquainted with his babe, at how when he’s this close and this deep all he can taste and smell and  _feel_  is Jinki.

He tastes so  _good,_  his sweat, his skin, every inch of him that Jonghyun’s tongue can reach. Jonghyun wants to tell him how good he tastes, how perfect, but doing that would mean he would have to stop eating him out and that’s not something that he wants to do.

Instead, he glances up, just to see what Jinki looks like, and smiles against his skin when he sees the familiar wide, lazy smile and closed eyes. Sex for Jinki always brings him to a place of bliss and contentment and Jonghyun is proud to be the one that brings him there.

Or, be one of the ones that helps bring him there. Jonghyun glances at Taemin next: hair even more mussed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and shiny with spit, both hands around the base of Jinki’s cock as he bobs his head slowly, carefully, like he’s savoring every slight difference in taste each millimeter brings him. Spit and drool dribbles down his chin and fingers and he seems particularly fond of pulling off with a soft pop just so he can suck it all up off of the sides of Jinki’s shaft. Jinki’s other leg is draped over his back, keeping him close, and Jinki’s hand is cupping the back of his neck under his sloppy extensions.

Something in the way Jinki’s fingers twitch against Taemin’s skin makes Jonghyun look back at him. He’s letting his head loll to the side now, pressing it back against the truck for pressure that he can’t give himself with both of his own hands occupied. His mouth moves to form one word, “fuck,” over and over, a silent, repeated curse through bitten lips.

Jonghyun grins against his skin and presses a warm kiss to his ass. Sliding his right hand up, he catches Taemin’s elbow for just a moment to get his attention. Taemin gives it to him by just lazily cracking open his eyes as he drags his tongue up the underside of Jinki’s cock.

“He’s gonna come,” Jonghyun says. “He’s real close.” Jinki never says anything when he’s about to nut but Jonghyun feels like a heads up is always appreciated. Especially if the nutting is going to take place while Jinki’s dick is halfway down someone’s throat. Taemin blinks slowly at him, then glances at Jinki, then nods twice and sucks his cock back deep into his mouth again. Jonghyun smiles to see that. Eager and casual. He likes Taemin’s attitude.

He gets back to his treat of Jinki’s asshole, pushing his tongue back inside and holding him close with arms around his thighs. This time, instead of just enjoying himself, he really works to make JInki come, to pull him to the edge and tip him over. He presses his nails into Jinki’s thighs and sucks on his rim, kisses it, spits on his hole and pushes it in with his tongue. He pulls out every trick that he knows Jinki loves until Jinki’s hand is shaking against his head and his asshole is clenching around his tongue.

Jonghyun doesn’t look up to watch Taemin swallowing him down with a heavy hum; he stays focused on his own work, following Jinki through his orgasm and every tiny spark and powerful wave of pleasure it brings with his tongue.

And when Jinki’s done, Jonghyun pops off, licks his lips, pulls away and does his best to not dive back in. He reaches for Taemin, too, who’s still sucking and swallowing around Jinki’s cock with a pleased little smile. Putting his hand on Taemin’s shoulder, he pushes him of gently but firmly.

“Buh?” is the noise that Taemin makes when his mouth leaves Jinki’s dick. He swallows thickly, blinks his eyes rapidly, swallows again and turns to pout at Jonghyun. “Buh,” he says again. Jonghyun giggles at his eloquence. He understands, though. Sucking dick and swallowing a nice load always makes him a little hazy too. Especially when it’s Jinki’s. Still, though.

“He gets grumpy when he’s overstimulated,” he grins, nodding his head at Jinki. Jinki doesn’t reply because he’s busy running both of his hands through his hair and catching his breath. “You can’t keep playing with him after he nuts,” Jonghyun adds.

“Oh,” Taemin says. He looks at Jinki, looks at his still drippy dick, looks at his spitty hands. “Weak,” he mumbles, looking around the bed of the truck. He grabs a towel in the corner and wipes his hands and face and neck. “Being oversensitive is, like, the best part for me,” he says when he’s done. He crosses his legs and leans back on his hands, licks his lips again, closes his eyes against the sun. “But that’s probably because my orgasms only last, like, two seconds so I gotta let the afterglow really shine, you know?” He cracks open his eyes to give Jonghyun a little smile that Jonghyun returns easily with a little chuckle.

“My orgasms last forever  _and_  I get to enjoy being oversensitive,” he says proudly. Taemin mumbles nonsense words in a snooty little mocking tone that just makes Jonghyun laugh more. Jealous. A knee bumps his side then and he giggles more when he looks up at Jinki’s jealous little pout as well.

“It’s not polite to brag,” Jinki chides him.

“Yeah, but it’s fun,” Jonghyun grins back. Both Jinki and Taemin scoff and roll their eyes, and he folds his hands in his lap and wiggles pleasantly.

They all sit quietly like that for a few minutes, lazily winding down. Jonghyun leans back against the tire bump and looks up at the clouds, their puffy shapes, fluffy sky friends. Taemin feels around for a pillow and then lies down on it, crossing his foot over his knee. Jinki grabs an extra blankie and tugs it up to cover himself instead of putting his pants back on again. The steady trickles of people wandering to and from the stage flow around them. Lazy chatter and distant laughter float in the air. The smell of popcorn wafts again to Jonghyun’s nose and he turns his head to enjoy it better. He’s still kind of hungry.

“Wanna go get food?” he asks eventually. He keeps watching the clouds float by, and both Taemin and Jinki do too because neither of them turn to look at him.

“Popcorn?” Jinki asks. Jonghyun shrugs.

“Maybe, like, a little, and then an actual meal,” he says.

“Can I come too?” Taemin asks. “I have a waffle maker in my van.”

“Oh my god, I love waffles,” Jinki breathes. He nudges Jonghyun with his foot. “Jongie, let’s go get waffles.”

“Popcorn and waffles?” Jonghyun grins, lifting his brows at the sky. That’s an interesting combo. “I’m down,” he says. He sits up straight and stretches his arm up, ruffles his hair, yawns into his hand. “Come on, let’s go,” he says.

“Alrighty,” Taemin says. He rolls over and gets a hand on the wall of the truck bed, and then his elbow, and then hoists his leg up there and clumsily rolls himself up and over. Jonghyun watches him disappear, listens to the thump and the oof, and then watches Taemin stand back up straight and run his fingers through his hair like nothing happened with an easy smile. Another extension comes off in his fingers and he just looks at it with a short sigh.

Jinki taps Jonghyun’s shoulder, then points to the corner of the truck where his pants are. Jonghyun leans over, grabs them, and hands them over, watching fondly as Jinki sucks them under his blankie.

“Why do you even wear tiny extensions like that if they fall out so easily?” Jinki asks, looking at Taemin. Jonghyun glances back to the other babe to find that he’s apparently decided that taking out the extensions still on his head is less effort than collecting the fallen ones and putting them back in. Taemin shrugs with his hand full of thin locks of hair.

“It’s fun to be extra pretty,” he says. Jonghyun nods wisely. Can’t argue with that. While Jinki continues wiggling under his blankie and Taemin continues combing his fingers through his hair, he gets his hands on the wall of the truck and hoists himself up and out. He lands easily and straightens out his shirt, checks his hair in the side mirror. Then he opens the driver’s side door and clambers halfway in so he can grab his wallet from the glove box.

He pops the trunk too before he gets back out, and by the time he’s shut the door and fixed his hair again, Jinki is on his feet in the grass and pushing the back panel back into place. Jonghyun goes to him and fixes his hair too, correcting his part and making his long bangs frame his face the way he likes. Taemin steps up on his other side, hair shorter now but still long enough to brush his nape and fall into his eyes. Jonghyun smiles at it. It’s cute. He likes it.

He slips his right arm around Jinki’s waist and slips it into his butt pocket, wiggles his left around Taemin’s waist and just holds his hip, and positively beams with both of them do the same to him. He does love being in the center. With a happy, sigh, he tugs both of them to start walking, winding their way around tents and vans towards the smell of popcorn until they get lost in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> #i was gonna have jongtae have a sloppy jizzy makeout but then i forgt lmao  
> #i was also gonna have jinki blow jong nd taem eat jong out nd then taem ride jinki but then i just didnt do that lmao  
> #taem was gonna conk out nd snooze on jinkis chest after nutting once nd jongyu were gonna be like aw : )  
> #anyway they go get popcorn and taem asks jong to touch his butt too so jong had two hands in two butt pockets and is v uwu  
> #he lkes touchin butts  
> #and then they go back to taems van and its a funky lil hippie van and they lie on his fuzzy carpet and make waffles  
> #and chill and talk and giggle more and have a nice time  
> #taems there alone but he has lots of friends around that he spends time with when he doesnt feel like Being alone  
> #also taem giving sloppy drooly head is....... good  
> #me starting this: a blowie drabble like 700 words nbd  
> #me finishing this: 4130 words


End file.
